A House Is Not A Home
by bmonteithcrisslopez
Summary: Rachel has some family problems, her Dad's aren't getting along. So, like the good men that they are, Finn and Kurt come to rescue! This takes place in season 3 before the Christmas episode. Hope you like it!


**_AN: This takes place somewhere in season 3, hope you like it! Please review! Thanks! _**

* * *

><p><span>A House Is Not A Home<span>

**Chapter 1 –**

All I can think is that I have to get out of here. I can't stand to see my Dad look so dejected. It's heart absolutely breaking! So, I leave, praying that Finn is sitting in his truck on the curb waiting for me.

Luckily, I'm right, he's there. I sprint as fast as my heeled feet can let me, and jump into his truck, slamming the door behind me. I've got to looks strong, he can't know about this. What would he think? I can't even imagine!

"Hey Rach!" he says tentatively.

Man I love him. He can already tell something is wrong. "Hi," I replied quietly, leaning over to kiss him softly.

He smiles that adorable half smile, slightly confused, what else is knew.

"What?" I ask quickly, hoping he can't sense my fear.

"Nothing, we should get going though, we only have 20 minutes till first period, and I know how you hate being late."

Now he is making me smile. I can't smile! My life is falling apart! So, I cross my arms and nod.

The drive is quiet, too quiet for us, and I can see him glancing at me every other minute. This is going to be hard. I tell usually Finn everything. I need him now more than ever! I just…I just can't let him see me like this. Crap. Tears are falling now…again.

"Rach…babe, are you okay? We are going to make it on time, don't worry!" he murmurs worriedly.

"No, no it's…it's not that. It's…it's nothing Finn, really." I jump out of his truck and walk swiftly to the school, knowing that Finn is gazing at me confusedly. I just need to be alone right now more than ever.

It's glee club, and Mr. Schue is going on and on again about how we are going to have **another** duets competition. Finn puts his arm around me, and it takes everything I have not to shrug it off. "We got this babe," he whispers in my ear. I smile, pretending that I am excited, like I usually would be. But, I'm not really paying any attention to Mr. Schue, how can I when my amazing and loving boyfriend thinks everything is okay, when it's far from it.

"Good luck guys, let the best team win!"

I look up to see the rest of the glee club leaving. Finn grabs my hand, intertwining our fingers. But, I don't stand. I just sit in my seat, front row as usual, lost in thought. I just don't see how this could happen! They were in love…they were perfect!

"Um…Rach…It's kinda time to go…" Finn remarked, sitting back down next to me. Kurt is standing in the doorway, Blaine right next to him. They must need a ride from Finn too.

"What?" I say, finding my way out of thought, "Oh, yea, lets…lets go."

The drive home is uneventful. I ride in next to my guy, almost on Finn's lap with the two boys next to us. They are talking animatedly about the duets assignment. Kurt squealing that he is happy to actually have a partner, and telling his boyfriend all about All That Jazz last year. Blaine is a dapper gentleman, complimenting Kurt on his creativity. I sigh; my dad's were probably like that. Once upon a time… Oh no, the tears are coming again!

Finn glances over at me, and when seeing my tears, almost crashes the car.

"Finn! What are you doing? Can't you keep your eyes off Rachel for more than a second to DRIVE?" Kurt yells.

Soon, we are in Blaine's driveway, so he pulls Kurt out to say goodbye. Finn turns to me when the lovebirds leave. "Rach, I'm not stupid, I know there is something wrong. I hate seeing you cry, especially when it's my fault! I didn't mean to be late; Kurt just was hogging the bathroom! I promise it won't happen again!"

He is so sweet, and he is looking at me with those puppy dog eyes. I melt. I cave. I have to tell him. But, I can't.

"Finn, it's not you! I swear! I just, I can't tell you. Not yet anyways!" I say slowly.

Kurt is back in the car before Finn can reply. I make a mental note to thank Kurt some day for his impeccable timing.

We drive to my house in silence, and when we pull up, I don't wait for Finn to help me out and walk me up to my door. I simply kiss his cheek good-bye and sadly make my way up the path. I really wish I could tell him, but there is no way I could without crying my eyes out. Plus, Blaine was there and I still am not sure if I like the guy yet. So, maybe I am overprotective of Kurt, but who isn't overprotective of their best friend?

I walk quietly into my house, shutting the door softly behind me. As I tiptoe up the stairs, I hear the saddest noise in the world.

I run the up the remaining steps to my room and close the door. That is it, I need to talk to someone, and I need to talk now! So, with tears still streaming down my face, I call Kurt. He just left with Finn a few minutes ago, but he picks up on the first ring.

"Yea?"

"Kurt, I…I need t-to talk. Can we go to Lima Bean for dinner or some-something?" I managed to stammer out, "A-and please DON'T tell Finn!"

I hear him sigh into the phone, and Finn asks nicely what was going on. "Its just Blaine," my amazingly brilliant friend replies. Then to me, "Yea, can I come pick you up in an hour? I have a essay to finish first."

"Yea, thanks Kurt! I really just need a friend to talk to…"

I hear the doors of a car open and close, and I hear Kurt walking to his room. Once safely inside he whispers, "Why me and not Finn? I mean, I know he is clueless but you do love him! Are you guys fighting again? Is that why you need to see me?"

"No! Finn and I are happily in love! It's honestly that I need my best friend right now…"

"Alright…" he replies skeptically, "See you soon, hang in there!"

"Bye"

I already feel better. Kurt and I have a special kind of friendship, he is not just my best friend, but he is my best gay! He understands me, especially with the Broadway dreams, but he also would be the perfect person to talk to about this.

**Chapter 2 –**

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Kurt asks as we sit on the couch in his room.

His step-mom offered me to come to dinner instead, I agreed, after hearing that Finn had football practice till 8. The drive there was very quiet, he sang softly to the Wicked CD he had playing, and it did made me smile, despite my saddened heart.

"Well, my-my dads…they want a divorce."

Kurt just stares at me, his big blue eyes wide. "Oh my G-d Rachel! That is awful!" he reaches across the table and takes my hand, "When did this happen?"

"Today, my daddy, Leroy, was yelling at my dad and then he left. I couldn't take it anymore so, I ran out to go to school, not meeting Hiram's gaze. He texted me though, saying that daddy was simply upset with his job or whatever and its not my fault but…I know it is. I heard my name a few times in the yelling match. It was scary, Kurt, really scary. I didn't and don't know what to do! The worst part, and the reason I had to call you, is that when I got home my dad was crying. He never cries! It was the saddest thing I have ever seen in my entire life!"

"I know it isn't your fault!" he reassured, scooting over to hug me, "Your dad's love you so much! More than you know, I'm sure. I honestly think that you should tell Finn, though I think you were right to tell me first," Now he is facing me, his eyes full of emotion, "but he deserves to know, he can comfort you better than I can. I love that you told me though. I think it may be best if you sleepover tonight , considering how upset you are with your dad crying."

"That would be amazing, but I don't have my pj's, and your step mom would never let me sleep over when Finn and I are a couple! It's a rule, and I really don't want to push Carole."

"She will understand Rach, her parents are divorced after all, and I am sure you wouldn't mind borrowing one of Finn's old shirts, or something!"

I laugh, pushing him playfully, "Fine, but I have to text my dad first, and you have to convince your step mom!"

He hugs me again before going upstairs to talk to Carole. He is a lot smarter than he looks!

I go over to my bag to text my dad, when I see a text from Finn.

**Hey babe, you were acting weird today, are you okay? Can we talk? I'll come pick you up after football, if you want. Love you forever, Finn.**

I smile, he is the best boyfriend ever!

**Actually, I am at your house with Kurt, we can talk when you come home! Love you too, forever yours, Rachel 3**

I heard the delicate sound of Kurts feet as he came down the stairs. "She said yes!" he trilled, skipping down the stairs, "Why are you so smiley?"

"It's Finn, he texted me asking why I was so sad. I think I will tell him when he gets back!"

"When who gets back?"

I look up to see my man standing in Kurt's doorway, football jersey still on. It looks like he hasn't even showered yet.

"I take it you got my text?" I tease, hugging him.

He smiles, "Well yeah!" Then he kisses me, just a small peck, saving Kurt the torture. "What do you want to tell me babe?"

"To take a shower!" Kurt jeered, "Please, the poor girl has enough on her plate without having to smell…THAT…for the rest of the night!"

"Fine!" Finn says, mock glaring at his stepbrother, "I'll be right back!"

As he bounds up the stairs, I frown, not fully worked up the courage to tell him.

"Kurt, what am I going to say?"

**Chapter 3 –**

I was sitting on the couch in the Hudmel living room, talking quietly to Carole about my dad's when Finn walks in. His hair is wet and adorably ungeled and messy. He is wearing loose sweats and a McKinley Football t-shirt, and he looked so…how can I say this…just so ready to talk and relax. I love how he knows that he doesn't have to dress up just cause I'm there.

"Hey mom!" he greeted, winking at me.

I smile immediately, telling him will be easier than I thought it would be.

"Yes, I know, I'll leave you two alone! Rachel, I'm always here if you need to talk, remember that!"

"I will, thank you Carole, for everything!"

"Dear, it is no problem at all! I talked to my mom a lot when it happened, since you don't have that, I'd love to be your honorary mom!"

We hug, "You are" I whisper.

After she leaves, keeping the living room door open half way, Finn turns to me. "Wait…your not pregnant right?"

He has fear all over his face, so much that he won't even sitting down.

I giggle, "No! Nothing at all like that!"

That seems to relax him, and he sits down, putting his arm around me. I curl up against him, enjoying that this has become a force of habit now.

"Then, why are you so sad today?"

I sigh, telling him everything I told Kurt. He nods occasionally, hugging me tighter, his eyes full of sadness. By the end, I am crying fresh tears into his chest. I feel bad, but I know that he doesn't mind. Once I finish, he kisses me very softly on the forehead, "Babe, I know it's not your fault! You are perfect, not only in my eyes, but in your dad's too!" I blush, but he continues, "And, you also have to look on the bright side! At least your dad's aren't definitely getting divorced! You also have Kurt and me, especially me, to be here and to support you. You have an amazing voice and spirit, which makes me love you more and more every day. You are hot as he** and I would be nowhere without you! You also still have both (or all 3) of your parents, and they love you no matter what!"

I was tearing up again, but from happiness this time, and before I could say anything, he kissed me passionately. I knew he was trying to convey all of his feelings into that kiss, and it worked. As he deepened the kiss, his tongue on my slightly parted lips, I can tell that everything is and will be all right. No matter what, I am not alone. I have him, here with me forever.

I pull away, "I love you!" I whisper.

"But, I love you more babe! This shit will only make you stronger, I promise!"

Before we can kiss again, Carole yells "Kids, bed time!" from down the hall.

Finn smiled mischievously, "Meet me in the kitchen in three hours?"

I nod as he kisses my forehead, wiping away my tears, "G'night"

**Chapter 4 –**

I tentatively walk up the stairs from Kurt's bedroom. I notice the door was shut tight and I began to have second thought, I really didn't want to loose Carole and Burt's trust, but my boyfriend is waiting in the kitchen for me, and I want, maybe even need, to see him.

Finn is standing in front of the island, his back to me as he is making hot cocoa.

"Hey there," I whisper, sitting at one of the stools.

He jumps a little, relaxing when he sees it's just me, and "I got you some hot chocolate!"

I giggle, he is so proud of himself for just thinking of that. "But, why are they in paper cups?"

"Well, that's because I am taking you out for a surprise!"

"Finn, your parents are trusting us enough to let me stay over, and now you want to sneak out? No way!"

My protest are nothing, because he soon has his arms wrapped around my waist, pressing a soft kiss on my pouty lips. "Please babe?"

Of course I can't say no to that! So, in a few minutes I have my coat on and I am ready to go. "So, where are we going?" I ask when we are on the front porch.

"Somewhere special, don't worry!"

He knows I hate surprises, but it is keeping my mind off my dads. And, the whole hot cocoa thing relaxes the worry out of me.

Finn grabs my hand, intertwining our fingers as we walk down the sidewalk. It's almost 1 a.m., so there is no one out. I feel my phone buzz, but I ignore it, too blissfully happy to care.

"So, where are we going? I really want to know Finn!" I beg, looking up at my boyfriend, trying to look as innocent as I could.

He stops walking, and I look around, not even noticing where were walking to until now. "Here,"

I smile, confused but I'm not about to show it. We are at a park, and not the nice, fancy ones that everybody goes to, but the mall neighborhood ones. This one has a small baseball field, a few swings, a slide, and a bench. It's actually really cute, though I am still confused.

"What are we doing here?" I ask slowly, taking in the place, loving it the more I see of it.

"Well, you see, I think I am going to give you your Christmas/Hanukah present early."

He smiles as he pulls a folded up paper out of his pocket. As I unfold it I realize why we are here. He got me a star! It's the cutest thing he has ever done for me, that anyone has ever done for me!

"You named a star after me," I manage to stammer.

He looks dejected, "Um, no. I actually named it Finn, because there is already a star named Rachel Berry, and she is right here. I am up there though, looking over her and standing by her all the way. I stay back up high, admiring her glow that shines all the way up there!" As he points up to the sky, I start to have tears of joy…again.

"Finn!" I gasp, hugging him and kissing his cheek, "That is the sweetest thing I have ever heard!"

"Good!" he replies, putting his hand on my cheek, and kissing me softly.

**Chapter 5 –**

The night was perfect, we spent the night in each other's arms looking up at the star and talking. We headed back to the Hudmel house around 4, and I crept into Kurt's room quietly. He was waiting up for me, of course. So, after an hour of giving Kurt the details of my night, I fell asleep on his couch.

I woke up around 10 having Finn's lips on mine. It was a great way to wake up!

Now, I am in Finn's car outside the movie theater where I just dragged him to a chick flick. I loved it, but he still thinks I owe him. So, after half an hour of making out, he ask me when I should go home.

"Do I ever have to?" I whine.

"Babe, your Dad will be worried! At least see if he texted you!"

I lean over to get my bag, checking my phone. 3 NEW TEXTS flashed on the screen.

**From Dad: Hey honey, Leroy came back! Everything is okay! Come home, I am really worried about you!**

** From Daddy: Rachel Barbra Berry get home right now! You have no business to be out at this hour!**

** From Dad: RACHEL! WE ARE CALLING THE POLICE IN AN HOUR IF YOU ARE NOT HOME! CALL ASAP!**

"Crap Rach! You didn't tell them you were at my house?"

I grinned sheepishly, "I forgot, but…they are back together!"

"That's amazing!" he practically screams, squeezing me tightly, kissing my nose, "What did I tell you?"

I sigh happily, not wanting this day to end, even if it began horribly, "Yea, but now I better get home…they will be mad…"

"It's okay, I got your back if you need me. Just tell them the truth, it's not like we did anything wrong!"

The drive home is fun, Finn and I sing along to the radio and when we pull into my driveway Finn walks me to my door, his arm around my shoulders. We both explain to my dad's what happened, and they forgive us. Though, my Daddy was looking at Finn more judgingly than usual.

Life is good. Life is back to normal. Well, life is better than normal now, 'cause I have a star up there watching over me forever.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: What did you guys think? Did you like it? This is my first ever fanfic, so please review so I know how I can improve! Thank you so much for reading! <strong>  
><em>


End file.
